deathnotefffandomcom-20200214-history
K.A.H.N.
"Men, this is what we have been waiting for. Let Mother Russia's enemies beware; the K.A.H.N. program is now. fully. activated." -Dr. Greeves upon K.A.H.N.'s successful merging with the Death Note. K.A.H.N. is a Russian man whose DNA has included the pages of a Death Note, mutating him beyond curing as well as amplifying his abilities as a human being. Appearance Upon first being introduced, K.A.H.N. wore a sort of Rennaissance Nobleman's suit. He has short, slicked back hair with two strands of bangs hanging down his forehead. A set of lazy, hazel eyes are fixed on him always, giving a look of boredom or dispassion. He often keeps his pistols holstered at his side when on open missions where he doesn't need to be covert. Personality "I am strongest." -K.A.H.N. to Slade after being shot. K.A.H.N. is a weapon, a tool of his government to be used and expended like currency. He is aware of this. Despite this, however, he shows an open loyalty to them and their cause. However, against their knowledge, the training and disciplining of this weapon did nothing to chip away his pride. K.A.H.N. sees himself as above others always, and is searching for the Death Note so that his Shinigami companion can graft a second one into him in hopes of amplifying his power further, unaware that such an act would cost him every last ounce of humanity he has left. Origins Project K.A.H.N. was a top secret, Soviet War Project created during the Cuban Missile Crisis in response to President Kennedy's threats of retaliation. K.A.H.N. was to be a supersoldier, an engineered war machine made only of man. But technology could only bring the program so far. It was in desperation that Dr. Greeves, the lead scientist of the project, was contacted by a Shinigami. This Shinigami, at first, pressed Greeves to accept his Death Note. But, upon learning of their project, the Shinigami hatched an idea that sounded more interesting than merely giving the book to this obsessed man: graft it into the body of their volunteer for the project, effectively transforming him into what they desired him to be: a God of War. Greeves accepted the offer. The pages of the book were spun into the man's DNA by way of the Shinigami. Immediately, K.A.H.N. became something far superior to humans. To begin with, his physical traits were enhanced drastically. He tired little and was able to withstand even the most grievous injuries without flinching or showing hints of pain. His aim and sense of direction was phenomenal, and he was given the ability to project objects with enough force to make them impale whatever they hit, even if it was hard iron. K.A.H.N. stayed loyal to the U.S.S.R. even after its public collapse. He serves a secret, collaborative council of anonymous Russian bankers, scientists, doctors, and political officials as their hand, their weapon. During the Death Wars, K.A.H.N. was issued to America to investigate the sudden reappearance of Death Notes and, if he managed to find one, bring it back so that another superweapon may be created with use of K.A.H.N.'s Shinigami. Combat Thanks to the Death Note pages implanted in him, Kahn's power has tripled from that of a normal human. His physical characteristics such as strength, speed, endurance, durability, cellular regeneration, sight, smell, hearing, taste, attention to detail, etc. have all been enhanced, giving him a substantial superiority to his enemies. Weapons K.A.H.N. is capable of wielding just about anything, whether it is a weapon or not, with the ability to kill someone with it. His two signature guns upon introduction are a golden Revolver and a black, almost futuristic appearing Desert Eagle. Later on he would duel-wield a modified ArmsCor 40 MGL (Multiple Grenade Launcher) along with a modified AA-12 Shotgun, the Grenade Launcher able to fire 10 Grenades instead of 8 before having to reload and the Shotgun firing 17. Abilities Apart from rapid cellular regeneration and extreme tolerance to pain, K.A.H.N. is has a remarkable skill with aim and sense of direction, utilizing his ability to throw objects with hurricane-like force to make almost anything around him a weapon. Trivia Category:Character